


love me (i love you)

by devecei



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, They're still idols, but they're all super good friends ot9 ot9 ot9, cutiessssssss, how do i tag ;;, jisung and seungmin are lowkey bffs can u tell, live broadcast think vlive, skz being skz tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devecei/pseuds/devecei
Summary: seungmin loves hyunjin. hyunjin loves seungmin.ft. the rest of stray kids, who will never be over teasing the two.(alternatively, soft seungjin fluff, some kissing, and stray kids)





	love me (i love you)

It’s one in the afternoon and Stray Kids is doing a live broadcast, all the members huddled together and smiling on three comfy sofas. Felix and Changbin are sitting together to the side, reading comments that flood in so fast that they can barely catch the occasional “I love you!” and “oh my god you guys are so _cuteeeee_ ”, Felix making his normally deep voice high-pitched to stretch out the syllables. Jeongin is screeching at something (read: Seungmin), but the others are so used to it that they just ignore the insanely high pitched, ear-splitting dolphin shrieks that emanate from their maknae with a hummed “Jeongin, cute” or a pinch on the cheek. Seungmin lets out a wicked laugh at the lack of help Jeongin is getting from the members, easily wrapping an arm around Jeongin’s shoulders and pulling him close, teasingly tapping his nose. Jisung is draped over half of Changbin and half of Chan, grinning over the fact that 3RACHA is together, making funny faces at Minho across the seats, a pink lollipop between his lips. Woojin just sighs at Jisung’s antics, but there’s a fond smile on his face as Minho sticks his tongue out at Jisung. And there’s Hyunjin, who is currently backhugging Felix, reading comments over his shoulder and furiously tapping hearts with his thumb on his own phone, which is currently balanced precariously on Felix’s shoulder. But Hyunjin gets bored (of third-wheeling Felix and Changbin, and of the antics of a particular _squirrel_ perched on top of Changbin) quickly enough and scoots over to where Seungmin’s sitting instead, laying his head down on Seungmin’s lap and pouting up at him. Seungmin just laughs, still in the middle of pinching Jeongin’s cheeks, and cards his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair gently as Jeongin groans an “Ah, hyung!” and leans as far away from Seungmin as humanly possible from his position, two hands coming up to cover his cheeks. Sensing an easy target, Hyunjin sits up and settles himself down straight in Seungmin’s lap, leaning towards Jeongin from his elevated perch and easily reaching the younger with his long arms. Jeongin complains and swats Hyunjin’s hands away from his cheeks, pouting up at him as he coos. 

“My face is being abused,” Jeongin wails melodramatically, patting his cheekbones and touching his cheeks to make sure they’re still intact. He shoots a playful glare at Seungmin and Hyunjin, who are now both innocently smiling, and flops down by Minho and Woojin, clinging onto Woojin’s arm. 

“Jeonginnie,” Seungmin calls, resting his chin on Hyunjin’s shoulder, “Come back, please? I’ll buy you food later,” Seungmin tries, sugar laced sweetly through his voice. Hyunjin stretches his arms out towards Jeongin as Seungmin speaks, winking at him and batting his eyelashes. But Jeongin is stubborn and only edges closer to Woojin, lips pinched together in an adorable little frown, chin up and turned away. He buries his face into Woojin’s shoulder until they can only see a mop of inky black hair instead of a face, and Seungmin sighs.

“Ah, I thought for sure that’d work,” he mumbles.

Hyunjin laughs and reaches behind him to grab Seungmin’s hands, pulling the latter forward so that his head leans on Hyunjin’s shoulder and his arms are around Hyunjin’s waist. Hyunjin starts a conversation with Chan then, animatedly talking about a vacation they’d taken together last year. They’d gone to Hawaii, enjoying the fruit and the sunny skies and the clear blue waters, swimming and surfing and snorkeling by noon, and sunbathing and ziplining and playing volleyball at three in the afternoon. The food was the best part, Woojin and Chan argue, and Jisung and Changbin agree. Minho pipes up saying that snorkeling was the best and Felix disagrees with them all, loudly yelling that surfing was hands down the best. 

“Rooming with you was the best,” Hyunjin whispers to the boy wrapped around him, just quiet enough that the camera and the others can’t hear. He feels Seungmin smile into his shoulder, grinning himself. 

“HYUNJIN! WHAT DO YOU THINK?” Jisung screams at him. Startled, Hyunjin stares at him for a moment, mouth open, before stuttering out an “uhh, food?”. Behind him, Seungmin snickers at his awkward reply, and Hyunjin irritatedly squeezes Seungmin’s arms in response.

“Smooth, babe.”

“Shut up.”

Suddenly, the arms around Hyunjin’s torso tighten and Seungmin’s fingers promptly dig into Hyunjin’s waist. Hyunjin jerks forward, almost flying off of Seungmin’s lap in an attempt to escape Seungmin’s tickling. Seungmin leans backwards a little, giggling, before wrapping his arms around Hyunjin again and hugging him tightly, smiling innocently all the while. Hyunjin turns his head around and shoots him a dirty look, but Seungmin just winks at him. Hyunjin feels his heart speed up, and he knows Seungmin can tell. The boy knows him too well, really. 

“Cute,” Seungmin breathes against Hyunjin’s neck, lips barely brushing his skin, cleverly hidden behind Hyunjin from the camera’s point of view. Anyone looking would only think that Seungmin was being clingy, head pillowed soft on Hyunjin’s shoulder. Hyunjin flushes. He stares hard at the ground, willing his cheeks to lose their color, deliberately ignoring Seungmin as the redhead cheekily leaves a tiny bite at the base of his neck, tongue darting out after to soothingly caress the spot, breath ghosting across Hyunjin’s skin. He doesn’t notice Jeongin’s amused glance from the other side of the sofa, the maknae covering his mouth to hide his laughter as he makes eye contact with Changbin and pointedly glances over at Hyunjin and Seungmin, or Changbin resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Felix notices, too, from next to Changbin, and stands up in a show of stretching his back, making obnoxious kissy faces at the two when his face goes out of frame. 

Hyunjin had just gotten the blush on his cheeks to calm down when Seungmin pulls him closer and he feels his back hit Seungmin’s chest, the younger grabbing his hands and easily interlacing their fingers. _You two are gross,_ Jisung mouths at Seungmin, nose crinkled in fake disgust. 

_Says you,_ Seungmin thinks, mind flashing back to memories that make him want to bleach his eyes out. He doesn’t reply, opting instead to peek out at the camera from behind Hyunjin and enthusiastically wave, making a finger heart for good measure. 

“‘Seungmin so cute!’, ‘Oh my god I’m in love!’, ‘I’m dead because of that’-- Seungmin, stop attacking our STAYs!” Felix exclaims, looking up from the steady stream of comments. Seungmin laughs at his comment, bowing his head and offering a sweet apology to the camera. 

“Okay, it’s getting late, so we’ll be going now! STAYs, make sure to have your dinner! Don't skip your meals, okay?” Chan says to the camera, tone playful and mouth turned up sternly. They all wave at the camera, Jeongin screaming his goodbye over them all, and Chan gets up and turns off the broadcast. Minho yawns, stretching his arms over his head, and rolls his shoulders.

“I’m too lazy to make food today, d’you guys just wanna get take out?” Chan asks.

“Fried chicken!” Woojin and Jisung pipe up in unison, eyes bright. The rest of the boys nod, and Chan steps out to make a short call to order their food before sticking his head back into the room. 

“Should be here in fifteen minutes or so.” Felix jumps up and flies into the kitchen in search of food as the others disperse. Minho just sprawls onto the sofa, joined by Jisung, and the two hotly debate something about a drama they’ve both watched, something Seungmin can’t decipher but knows is accompanied by large, dramatic gestures and flailing limbs. Hyunjin rises, rubbing his eyes and muttering something about going to his room, and Seungmin follows. 

They end up making it as far as the hallway near Hyunjin and Jeongin’s room before Seungmin pushes Hyunjin up hard against the wall, arms caging him in and pressing their bodies flush against each other, pulling Hyunjin’s face down so Seungmin can seal their lips together in a searing kiss. Hyunjin reciprocates quickly enough, looping his arms around Seungmin’s waist and bringing him closer, and Seungmin can feel him smile against his mouth, slow, satisfied. But Seungmin’s been waiting the whole live recording time for this, and he yanks down hard on Hyunjin’s shirt collar, biting at Hyunjin’s full lower lip. Hyunjin gasps, lips parting just enough that Seungmin can slip his tongue inside and grips his waist harder, fingers digging into Seungmin’s hips. A breathy sound leaves Hyunjin’s mouth and the tips of his ears go red with embarrassment, but Seungmin just grins and kisses him harder, tongue sliding against his, hands wound tight in Hyunjin’s dark hair. They pull away a few moments later, drinking in the sight. Hyunjin’s shirt collar is stretched, exposing a line of pale collarbone that Seungmin wants to run his tongue over and shower with kisses. His black hair is mussed from Seungmin’s grasp and his lips are red and swollen, but he pays no mind and casually threads a hand through his hair when it starts falling over his eyes, swiping his tongue over his lips, staring down at Seungmin with a hazy glint in his eye. Seungmin looks just as undone as he does-- eyes wide from the kiss and cheeks red, mouth open and breathless and his hands still clutching at Hyunjin’s collar, desperate. Seungmin tilts his face up and Hyunjin leans down for another kiss, only to find the younger’s lips at the corner of his instead of on them. Seungmin kisses the corner of his lips and then drags his mouth down to right under his ear, kissing and licking and sucking at spots on Hyunjin’s neck that he _knows_ Hyunjin likes. 

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin whines between gasps and sharp, breathy exhales, “Come here- _ah_ \- and kiss me already.” He feels Seungmin smile against his throat, but the redhead pays no mind to his words, biting at the juncture of his shoulder and his neck before trailing kisses along his collarbone. “Seungmin,” Hyunjin pleads again, and the end of his name is punctuated with a crack in Hyunjin’s voice and a broken cry when Seungmin sucks hard right under his jawline, savoring the feeling of his hands traveling down Hyunjin’s torso. 

“Mm?” Seungmin’s voice is teasing, quietly slow. 

“Stop teasing me already,” Hyunjin complains, petulant, wrapping his arms around the younger and hugging him tightly. 

“Hm,” Seungmin says, pretending to consider it. “Nah.” And he ducks back down, occupying his mouth once more with the smooth skin of Hyunjin’s neck and shoulders. Hyunjin hisses from the soft touch and grumbles, a little, before abruptly gripping his boyfriend by the shoulders, flipping them around so Seungmin is now the one with his back flat against the wall, Hyunjin’s arms coming up right beside his head. 

“My turn,” Hyunjin quips, a wicked grin curving his lips. Seungmin feels his heart rate quicken and heat pools in his stomach, mouth suddenly dry. Hyunjin’s hands on him are rough and the long line of his neck is exposed in a flash, Hyunjin’s tongue licking a thin strip up from his throat to his chin as all the breath Seungmin has ever had leaves his lungs in mere seconds, a shiver working its way down his body that he knows Hyunjin can sense through their embrace. Hyunjin’s mind is filled with the feeling of Seungmin’s lips attached to his neck and he quickly returns the favor, littering his boyfriend’s pretty throat with purple and pink, all soft kisses and hard bites, eliciting quiet moans and the occasional whimper. The stylists are going to kill them tomorrow, Hyunjin thinks, but he really couldn’t care less. He pulls on Seungmin’s red hair as the younger lets out a cry, and Hyunjin sucks hard on the side of Seungmin’s neck with a satisfied grin. 

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin gasps, but the older is too focused on the expanse of skin before him. “Hyunjin,” Seungmin manages again, and Hyunjin lets a hand wander down Seungmin’s back, pinching his butt shamelessly in response. Seungmin squeaks, high-pitched, nails digging into Hyunjin’s shoulders. Hyunjin laughs at the huff Seungmin lets out afterwards, giving in to what his boyfriend so desperately wants and kissing him sweetly on the lips. Seungmin sighs contentedly and Hyunjin slows, laying one arm over Seungmin’s shoulder and using the other to tilt his chin and deepen the kiss. They stay like that, for a while, enjoying the languid pace, but Hyunjin gets impatient soon enough, pulling away for breath before he quickly attacks Seungmin’s lips with his own, relishing the sharp inhale Seungmin takes when their lips crash together, a lazy smile on his face when Seungmin begs at his burning touch. Hyunjin likes it like this-- Seungmin’s calm demeanor always falls apart quickly. It only takes a few sloppy, heated kisses before Seungmin can’t do anything else but whine, pretty red hair a delicious mess and lean body pressing hard against Hyunjin’s, hands clutching desperately at Hyunjin’s waist and kissing him like his life depends on it. Seungmin’s stubbornness is gone by now, and he parts his lips compliantly when Hyunjin’s tongue trails over his lips, head tilted to the left and lips pleasantly swollen when--

When _Jisung_ bursts into the room, a tambourine in each hand-- where did he even _get_ those, Hyunjin wonders, flabbergasted-- yelling something about how the fried chicken has arrived, effectively startling both Hyunjin and Seungmin from their trance. The two break away quickly, Hyunjin muttering something under his breath about Jisung ruining the moment, when Jisung’s voice rises even higher into the female pitch and screams, “OH MY GOD, I KNEW IT, THEY WERE SUCKING FACE AGAIN,” promptly whipping out his phone and snapping pictures of the two in their disheveled, kiss-hazy states. Four heads pop up from the door behind him. Everyone except Chan and Woojin are there, the two presumably setting up their dinner. 

“Jisung, you know you have like, 500 videos and probably 1,000 pictures of blackmail on them already, right?” Minho remarks, voice bland but eyes twinkling with barely concealed mirth. 

“Yeah, but you can always have more blackmai--” Jisung coughs, “cute evidence of Hyunjin and Seungmin’s loving relationship,” he continues instead, poetic. Jeongin snickers from his place behind the door and Seungmin finally comes to reality completely, running his tongue over slightly sore lips and rubbing his eyes.

“Shut up Jisung, you were probably making out with Minho on the sofas anyways,” Seungmin retorts, gaze leveled in a glare towards the navy-haired boy. 

“Mm, touché.”

“Minho, you weren’t supposed to _tell_ them! And anyways, it was only for like 5 minutes. Compared to what, fifteen?” Felix snorts at Jisung’s comment, accidentally whacking Changbin in the head when he brings his hand up to cover his mouth, immediately apologizing over and over again to the older. “And the stylists are gonna kill you, y’know,” Jisung says, eyeing the assorted red marks on both Hyunjin and Seungmin’s necks. 

“‘Least you’ll go down with us,” Hyunjin drawls, laying an arm over Seungmin’s shoulders and pulling his boyfriend into his side. An evil gleam sparkles in Jisung’s eyes as both he and Minho pull the collars of their shirts to the right in scary unison, exposing pale necks completely devoid of any and all blemishes. Seungmin’s jaw drops.

“What the hell?” He asks, expression incredulous. “Did our very own Han Jisung, for once in his life, not utterly destroy Minho’s neck?”

“Better believe it,” Jisung grins, shooting finger guns at him. Hyunjin just groans in response, letting his head fall heavily onto Seungmin’s shoulder, who sighs.

“Whatever. Let’s just go eat. We can deal with the stylists tomorrow, babe,” Hyunjin mutters. 

“Mm, good plan.” Seungmin takes his cue, strolling towards the door, and Hyunjin slaps him on the butt as he leaves, Seungmin pausing to wink at him while Jeongin and Felix make loud noises of disgust. Changbin just wrinkles his nose, Minho and Jisung already gone.

 

 

Hyunjin’s stylist is staring at something on her phone when she walks in, one earbud in and the other dangling at her collar. She takes a sip of her coffee and places it on the vanity. She already knows the plan for today-- Hyunjin’s to wear a blue sweater with red detailing and light blue jeans, hair curling over his forehead and bangs down to his eyes, a slight part in the middle, and natural makeup. It’s not difficult. And Hyunjin’s already here today, sitting in the chair; she has plenty of time to work. 

“Okay,” she says, rummaging on the table beside her for a comb, “Today isn’t too heavy, so we should be done here qui-”

Her jaw drops. The words die in her throat.

She stares at Hyunjin, who sits innocently (and maybe a tiny bit sheepishly) in the chair, hands folded neatly in his lap, smiling at her. 

“Oh my god.” 

It can’t be. 

Hyunjin’s neck is a complete _war zone_ , spotted with red and purple, and Hyunjin’s stylist thinks she’s going to have a mental breakdown, right here, right now.

“What did you even do?” Hyunjin opens his mouth to respond, but his stylist shakes her head. “Never mind, don’t tell me. I don’t think I want to know.” Hyunjin grins. “Dear god. I think I need like ten buckets of concealer and foundation to cover all this up.” Seungmin giggles from a few meters away, perched in a chair of his own, and Hyunjin’s stylist shoots him a glare, hissing at him, and Seungmin futilely tries to stop laughing, shoulders shaking.

Seungmin’s stylist walks in, then, with blurry eyes and glasses sitting on her head. A literal pot of black coffee is in her hand (with a plastic straw stuck in it), dark eye circles under her eyes. She stops a couple steps away from Seungmin, speechless when her gaze slowly travels to his neck. 

“Nope,” she declares. 

She turns on her heel, with an air of decided finality, stalking back out the door. The room dissolves into laughter and Jeongin practically collapses on the floor, Jisung wheezing, hands clutching his stomach and on his knees in an instant. Seungmin’s stylist pops her head back in a minute later, eyes narrowed, and mutters “I don’t get paid enough” as she whips out an enormous bottle of foundation, setting it down on the table next to her with a loud thunk. A bottle of concealer just as large follows soon after. 

“Seungmin,” she says, voice monotone, “D’you just wanna take a bath in this and save me some time?” Seungmin laughs, and his stylist turns to Hyunjin’s, noticing a similar state of panic and “lord-kill-me-now” in her eyes. 

“Wait, can we just change the outfit and make them wear turtlenecks or something? It’s too weird to have them wear scarves. It’s summer.”

“Actually, scarves sound _perfect_ right now.” 

“Can’t believe it’s not me this time,” Minho’s stylist mumbles besides them, shaking a can of hairspray while Minho sits like an angel on his chair, smiling beatifically. Hyunjin’s stylist shoots her a muted glare, sighing as she pops open the top of the bottle of foundation and squeezes a generous glop of it on the palm of her hand. 

“Alright, here we go.”

 

 

**THE DAY BEFORE**

Exactly seven out of the nine Stray Kids are gathered at the kitchen table. Everything is silent, and Chan’s eyes travel slowly across the faces of each of the members.

Jeongin, Jisung, Changbin, Felix. Minho, Woojin, himself, and two empty chairs. Wait, what?

Seungmin and Hyunjin are missing. 

Chan can feel himself age ten years as he groans. Not this _again_.

“Bet you they’re making out,” Jisung whispers loudly to Changbin.

“Hyung, you can’t bet on that when everybody agrees,” Jeongin interrupts, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up, Jeongin.”

“Sorry, did you just insult our one and only sunshine, angel blessing this Earth, cutest maknae, _Yang Jeongin?_ ”

“I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY, I HAVE SINNED-”

“So, who wants to call Seungmin and Hyunjin down for dinner?” Chan interjects, eyes expectant. The room goes silent. Changbin pinches his lips together firmly.

“Not me,” Felix says flippantly, “I still need bleach from last time.”

“Shut up Felix, it’s like your lips aren’t superglued to Changbin’s 25/7.”

Felix screeches in the background, and there’s a distinct sound of someone being slapped half to death.

Chan clears his throat. 

“Let’s just rock-paper-scissors?” He suggests. The members nod solemnly.

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

“Okay, Jisung it is!”

Woojin and Minho shove Jisung out of the room and up the stairs-- Felix whipping two tambourines out of absolutely _nowhere_ and stuffing them in Jisung’s hands-- Jisung’s screams reverberating behind him. There’s a brief pause, and the boys wait in amused anticipation. They hear something along the lines of Jisung yelling about dinner, dutifully completing his mission, only to switch mid-sentence with a renewed shriek. 

“OH MY GOD, I KNEW IT, THEY WERE SUCKING FACE AGAIN” echoes down the stairs. The boys at the table grin, and everyone except Woojin and Chan sprint up the stairs, cackling with glee and ready to tease. Felix whips out his phone for good measure, muttering darkly about something Hyunjin messing up his bed when they were trainees, and Jeongin tugs him up the stairs. The two eldest just smile, setting out paper plates and doling out the food.

“Ah, young love.”

All the boys reappear soon after, Hyunjin and Seungmin looking disheveled, Jisung laughing with his arm slung over Seungmin’s shoulders, Jeongin practically bouncing off the walls at the video Felix shows him, the blonde’s face smug. Minho is exactly one centimeter away from the chicken when Woojin shoos them all off to go wash their hands, Jisung whining, Changbin amusedly watching video-Seungmin glare straight into the camera, lips red and bitten, sending the frame shaking from Felix’s giggles. 

And if later that night, when both Jisung and Felix send a string of exclamation marks and heart emojis (complete with pictures and videos) to their group chat, Hyunjin drops a kiss on the top of Seungmin’s head, laughing and tilting his phone to show Seungmin the video, nobody says a thing.

(But Jisung can’t resist an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle and some cooing at Seungmin, sending Seungmin grumbling under his breath with pink cheeks and his left hand tucked securely in Hyunjin’s right.)

**Author's Note:**

> thought i'd post something for the last day of 2018. hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (( sorry i'm bad at summaries whooooooooooooops ))


End file.
